Of late it was proposed to substitute plastic wearing pieces for the conventional horseshoes of racing horses, notably trotters.
However, up to recent years all attempts for fastening these plastic devices otherwise than by the conventional nails were unsuccessful.
It was therefore proposed to avoid the use of nails and the inconveniences deriving therefrom by covering the hoof with a kind of one-piece shoe secured by means of belts closing the open top portion thereof.
Experience teaches that this fastening method was rather unreliable for during a ride the animal would easily lose these plastic shoes, with all the extremely detrimental consequences likely to be expected for a horse ridden without iron shoes.
It is the essential object of the present invention to provide a plastic protection and wearing device for equidae hooves which is intended to constitute an efficient substitute for nailed horseshoes and adapted to be easily and rigidly fastened to the hoof without inasmuch unduly compressing the pair of horny heel plates.